Nightmare
by Fawnleap
Summary: Rose is searching for another strongi to return to dhampire. But it's not Dimirti. So who is it? Sucky summery but it'll be good i think!


_The room was in a panic. But what else could you be when you're being attacked by cold murderous dead vampires? I watched the blood thirsty monsters leave the room. As I did one turned towards us and looked me right in the eyes with a huge grin. I his arms was a boy. The blood drained from my face as a recognized the face. He was only sixteen. I'd told him to stay away but of course he didn't listen. Tears welled in my eyes as I got up to run after them but I was to late the strongi was gone. _

_Gone with my little boy._

I woke with a gasp. It was always the same dream every night. Always the same nightmare I'd lived. The day they took my little boy away from me.

"You okay darling?" Sarah asked me softly.

"Yeah." I said as I ran my fingers through my long hair trying to calm myself down.

She gave me a smile unsure smile. After a moments pause she crawled out of her bed and sat down beside me. She wrapped her slender arms around me and held me close.

Sarah was moroi. She was also the only one I kept around these days. I didn't like it but I needed her. We needed each other. I needed her for her magic and she needed me for my protection. Sarah was a spirit user. Sarah also wasn't a royal moroi which meant she wouldn't get a guardian. This is where the need comes into play; I need a moroi that uses spirit and she needs a guardian.

"I'm so sorry Rose." She spoke softly to me.

I sighed inwardly before replying. "Don't be things happen."

"This stuff shouldn't happen."

"But it does." I bit back.

I hated knowing she was right but others didn't see that. To normal moroi, he was a needed sacrifice. He was killed by strongi to every one else. But he wasn't. He was living a life I'd never wish for anyone. He was a strongi.

My baby boy was living as a stongi.

Sarah looked at me. Sometimes she reminded me so much of Lissa it hurt. They both had pale blonde hair and both had green eyes. Just different shades. Sarah was shorter though. She was actually really short of moroi. She was only 5'11''.

"We'll find him Rose." She said promising every word she said. I smiled lightly at her.

"You're too much like Lissa sometimes." I said as my heart started to ache for those I left behind. For Lissa, Christian, Dimirti, my baby girl, Lacy.

"You'll see them again Rose." She said softly again. I just simply nodded shrugging.

"I'll kill you!" The strongi beneath me spat at me with hatred.

I rolled my eyes. "Have you heard of him?"

"Is he a loved one? I'll tear him piece by piece apart if I ever find him." He snarled.

"If you don't know then you're of no use." I said through gritted teeth before I plunged the stake through his ribs and into his heart.

"Damn Rose. That's the third one tonight, you should take a break." Sarah said with wide eyes.

I stood up and shook my head at her. "No time. He's somewhere out here. I'll find him."

"Unless you get killed in the process!" She exclaimed at me.

"I have to find him Sarah!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air. "He's my baby."

"I understand but he needs you alive to do that." She said stubbornly.

I sighed frustrated before turning sharply on my heels and started to walk out of the alleyway.

I was almost to the entrance when I heard voices.

"Are you sure this Rose Hathaway is here?" The first male voice said.

"That's what the reports say." The female voice replied.

"Why are we wasting time on this anyway? Let her be a Blood whore!"

"Queen Vassilissa wants her back. She'll get her back. And she's not a blood whore she's trying to find her son."

"The miracle one?"

The female voice gave a small laugh. "Aren't they both? What other dhampire do you know that comes from two dhampires?"

The rest of their conversation drifted away as they passed.

I took deep breathe. How did Lissa find me?

"Rose?" Sarah asked.

"Lissa knows I'm here." I said deadpanned

* * *

I knew really bad way of ending a chapter but I couldn't think of any other way to do it. Leave a review on hat you think! Next chapter will be better I promise.


End file.
